The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some types of vehicles include only an internal combustion engine that generates propulsion torque. Hybrid vehicles include both an electric motor and an internal combustion engine. Some types of hybrid vehicles utilize the electric motor and the internal combustion engine in an effort to achieve greater fuel efficiency than if only the internal combustion engine was used. Some types of hybrid vehicles utilize the electric motor and the internal combustion engine to achieve greater torque output than the internal combustion could achieve by itself.
Some example types of hybrid vehicles include parallel hybrid vehicles, series hybrid vehicles, and other types of hybrid vehicles. In a parallel hybrid vehicle, the electric motor works in parallel with the engine to combine power and range advantages of the engine with efficiency and regenerative braking advantages of electric motors. In a series hybrid vehicle, the engine drives a generator to produce electricity for the electric motor, which drives a transmission. This allows the electric motor to assume some of the power responsibilities of the engine, which may permit the use of a smaller and possibly more efficient engine.